clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Casklord's Strategy Guides/Farming Guide
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Intr'o' Intro Hi I'm Casklord (IGN Lord) welcome to my guide hope that it helps! Guidelines Recommended Town Hall Lv6-10 The minimum requirements for this technique are: Level 3 Archers Level 3 Goblins Trophies 1100-1300 Army Setup There are many repetitive attack guides which have many different army setups based on what works for the writer. This is the template that works for me while farming; Giants, Barbarians and Minions can also be used to clean up bigger bases that have massive amounts of resources, but the basis of this farming technique is picking off unprotected and barely protected collectors. This setup may work for you but it is all about using what feels right. Recommended army setup 140 Goblins 50 Archers 5 Wall Breakers Barbarian King if possible Targets Most of the bases you should raid will have around 100k Gold and Elixir and require around 30 Goblins and 30 Archers. Your Barracks should be constantly pumping out Troops, two or three Barracks for Goblins and one for Archers. To improve the amount of troops being produced at a time you may want to also have Minions training at the same time if you can afford it. The other type of bases you can attack are ones with 200k Resources in the storages and bad defenses setup even with a farming setup army you should be able to reach the storages in these bases. The last type of base are the best possible targets where high-level players with high level collectors have been inactive for a long time and they can have over 300k resources easily accesible. If you attack 4 to 5 times every half hour, you will earn around 800k each session (around 1.6 mil per hour), and the best thing is because people generally have the same level Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors, you will have a consistent supply of both. To tell if a base is inactive (and therefore will have loot in the collectors) a few general tips can be used *Grey league shields indicate inactivity for a minimum of how long the league has been going on i.e if the league has been going on for 4 days and they still have are still unranked this means they have not attacked in 4 days at a minimum and more at a max *Grave stones indicate inactivity *If a player is not in a clan (You can check by looking at the clan castle) this is a good sign that they are inactive *The storages appear empty Please allow slidshow some time to load Attack5.png Attack4.png Attack3.png Attack2.png Attack1.png Techniques It is important to be able to judge the amount of Elixir and Gold in storages compared to collectors, as the storages are usually well protected and not worth the time. It is also important to not get impatient and attack a base that has well defended collectors and/or few Resources, as this will be a waste of Troops. It is also important to never fall beneath 1100 Trophies; the bases below this level typically have low loot and you will have to gain Trophies to get back up, potentially wasting both time and Troops. The best method to hover in the ideal 1100-1200 range is to destroy the base's collectors (obviously for the Resources) first; this will take you to around 30%. Then, with Archers, pick off unprotected Army Camps, Builder's Huts, Barracks, Spell Factories, etc. to 50% and win Trophies. Enemy Clan Castle Troops and Heroes have the ability to hinder this type of farming, so make sure that you always have enough troops to destroy them. If you are nearing 1200 Trophies, then be willing to lose the battle and drop a few Trophies. Sub 200 Farming This is a type of farming that has proven very effective for some people so i will briefly go over it with what i know. The essence of this farming is going to as low trophies as possible to find low level and inactive bases with easy to get resources. To get down to sub 200 the easiest way is to drop trophies, meaning deploying one troop and then clicking next thus losing trophies and going to the next battle. With a recent update tis got harder to do than before because as soon as you deploy the troop the next button disappears thus forcing you to end the battle using the button at the top of the screen, which takes alot longer. However with correct timing you can still drop as effeciently as before albeit with greater difficulty. Being down at sub 200 requires you to be on alot as you will be pushed back up on trophies while you are offline by other people that are dropping, several people in my clan however use this strategy and highly reccomend it. Army composition 194 goblins 3 Wall breakers Things To Keep In Mind Firstly, PLEASE DO NOT RUSH YOUR TOWNHALL UPGRADE. It is reccomended to max out the defensive buildings, army buildings and walls at each Towhall level. Each Townhall level gets progressively harderto farm at because of the bonuses and penalties in the shown in the table below. I made the mistake of rushing up to TH8 luckily I stopped there and even though it was harder than if I had maxxed out my buildings and walls at TH7 I have finally Maxxed out my defensive buildings for TH8 and I'm starting on walls (Done about 25 to Lv8). Secondly, remember storages can only contain a total of 198k (before Th bonuses and penalties are take into account) so even if a extremely well protected and active base has 320k of each and you feel like you cannot get to the center rember that 320k-198k = 118k at least must be in the collectors, and that is a solid amount. Base It is a good strategy to have your TH outside walls and away form defenses while farming, this will let trophy farmers gain trophies and as they almost always wont continue attacking into storage you get a free 12hr shield from serious attackers, you both win! Obviously for base design have splash towers and storagesin the middle and avoid having eggshell bases (e.g Splash towers and storage sorru=ounded by 2-4 layers of walls and everything else outside). Do not have all the storages together as attackers may lightning them and get away with more resources then they spent. Try to have your clan castle near the middle so your troops are not lured out. Reccomended bases . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . General Tips When spending on upgrades, etc., leave around 50k Elixir for Troops and 20k Gold for finding a target if you plan on attacking soon after. It is important to keep in the trophy range that works for you the one I reccomended may not be it Que troops before you go into battle as in the 2 or so minutes you are rading about 5 troops will have trained from each barracks allowing you to continuously attack Before you go to sleep train a high level troop army such as Healer-Wizard, full dragons, GoWiPe strategy (Gelom, Wizard, PEKKA) There is a glitch where near full collectors and mines will appear empty, be careful to look at the top left for resource count before skipping a seemingly empty base Que troops in your dark barracks while your army camps are full overnight to store DE where it cannot be raided Attacking TH levels 2 or 3 levels above you will grant a resource bonus e.g a TH8 attacking a TH10 will have 300k lootable from storages instead of 200k It is important to spread you Archers out and release your goblins in short bursts to prevent them from being taken out by splash towers in one shot as they tend to group together Never have all your storage in one compartment as once they get in that one your storages are as good as gone My Details If anyone wants to know IGN: Lord Clan: Exploited Level 78 Farming range currently: 1300-1350 Walls: Lv 7 with about 30 Lv 8 Th Lv: 8 Defences: Near maxxed for TH 8 Favourite army composition: Healer Wizard Favourite troop: Goblin Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/casklord (Check me out!) Category:Strategy Guides Category:Attacking Category:Gameplay Category:Farming Category:Casklord